


Edelgard and Byleth in 50 Sentences

by goldenteaset



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (mostly fluff), 50 Sentences, Alternate Timelines, Ambiguous/Open Ending, During Canon, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: "Edelgard thought longing and wanting no longer existed in her shadowed heart…and yet a small wish seems to bloom inside her like a flower; an impossible wish to spend the rest of her days with her dear teacher."50 Sentence fic using 1sentence's theme set Beta from Livejournal.





	Edelgard and Byleth in 50 Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a way to prepare myself for facing Edelgard in Blue Lions route, and this is the result! Most of these are post-Crimson Flower, but some are for Blue Lions and Golden Deer--I think it's clear which ones are which. ^^; 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem: Three Houses.

**01 – Walking**

In the five years Byleth goes missing—_only _missing, she refuses to imagine anything more—Edelgard likes to pretend she can hear her Professor’s footsteps beside hers, where they would be in a better world.

**02 – Waltz**

Byleth is asked for a dance by every student in Garreg Mach, and yet only one makes her rhythm falter simply by placing a hand on her back.

**03 – Wishes**

Edelgard thought longing and wanting no longer existed in her shadowed heart…and yet a small wish seems to bloom inside her like a flower; an impossible wish to spend the rest of her days with her dear teacher.

**04 – Wonder**

Even the smallest lessons seem to take on new joy when viewed through each other’s eyes.

**05 – Worry**

The stones still turn up nothing, day after week after month after year.

**06 – Whimsy**

Byleth considers it her wifely duty to laugh at the Emperor’s attempts at jokes, especially since El always struggles to keep her poker face in the telling.

**07 - Waste/Wasteland**

Byleth is glad Edelgard didn’t know her in the past—there would be nothing but dust and shadows to love.

**08 - Whiskey and rum**

“Profess’r, the door is dodging my hand…’s a clever op-oppo—_yes_, that!”

**09 – War**

Even after preparing for it for years, the sight of Byleth bleeding and desperate to protect her through everything almost makes Edelgard question her once-private battlefield.

**10 – Weddings**

It goes well, all told, considering Hubert may or may not have thwarted a coup during the nuptials and refuses to clarify.

**11 – Birthday**

Edelgard keeps every flower Byleth gives her, but especially the birthday bouquet that sends her heart into a gallop whenever she looks at them.

**12 – Blessing**

It may take decades, but Byleth will ensure Edelgard has a peaceful life even if it takes a miracle or twenty.

**13 – Bias**

It does not take a genius to see who lights up Edelgard’s eyes like stars when she walks into the room…and Hubert privately admits he prefers it this way.

**14 – Burning**

They share a Crest, one of destruction and rebirth—and in defiance of those flames they walk through a war together.

**15 – Breathing**

Edelgard listens to Byleth’s breath quicken as their bare, sweat-dewed flesh twines together and wonders—how was she blessed with this miracle?

**16 – Breaking**

Byleth can’t bear to look beyond the mask, can’t acknowledge what she dreads to see.

**17 – Belief**

Edelgard doesn’t dare hope for anything more than a flat refusal—and yet she feels deep inside that they are the same, despite being on opposite sides of a mausoleum and a war to come.

**18 – Balloon**

Byleth has heard of many uses for goat bladders, even for carrying parcels through the air, but El prefers more practical solutions.

**19 – Balcony**

Standing alone on the dormitory balcony and speaking of her past feels like jabbing her fingers through a barely-healed wound, and yet Edelgard does it because she wants her Professor to understand.

**20 – Bane**

Byleth’s first act as the Emperor’s wife is to acquire even more cats than the monastery had before, to create a small army against Edelgard’s greatest foe.

**21 – Quiet**

Often, there is no need to talk; simply watching the world together is its own beauty.

**22 – Quirks**

Once Byleth’s heart is returned to her, Edelgard discovers more eccentricities in her wife than she ever suspected—perhaps her former students are to blame.

**23 – Question**

“Professor, how do you dine constantly without your stomach exploding?”

**24 – Quarrel**

The Battle of Sweetened Vs Unsweetened Tea became legendary among the local merchants when the Emperor and her Consort exploded into an inconsequential row like any other couple married for decades.

**25 – Quitting**

There are definitely days when staying inside and eating sweets grows ever more appealing; Byleth solves this dilemma by bringing sweets for every paper signed.

**26 – Jump**

The dive off the cliff was far longer than either Byleth or Edelgard accounted for, and the water more frigid.

**27 – Jester**

Edelgard and Byleth glance at each other in confusion when Caspar bursts into the throne room with “a great idea for a job” (in his words).

**28 – Jousting**

If Byleth sneaks into the lists _yet again_, Edelgard is going to need to lecture her about giving the other knights a chance at receiving the Emperor’s praise.

**29 – Jewel**

“Y-Yes, I know what the clinical term is, Professor, but…I would prefer if you referred to this part in this way, if you please?”

**30 – Just**

Between the two of them, they re-forged Adrestia’s laws as a blacksmith would untampered steel, hoping to ensure Those Who Slither in the Dark could never see the light again.

**31 – Smirk**

“Please don’t make that face, El, you look like Hubert!”

**32 – Sorrow**

_There must be some other way_, Byleth thinks, but Edelgard’s throat is slashed with crimson and the Divine Pulse cannot save her.

**33 – Stupidity**

Edelgard’s eyes widen as Byleth cuts across the battlefield as soon as she spots her, foregoing strategy in favor of…does she dare ask?

**34 – Serenade**

Byleth ensures no one else is around to hear her sing El to sleep; mainly because she thinks she sounds like a wolf with a toothache.

**35 – Sarcasm**

It takes the remaining nobles many months before they discover how to deal with Byleth’s…desert-dry linguistics. 

**36 – Sordid**

With her Professor at her side, the blood she must stain herself with has grown more revolting.

**37 – Soliloquy**

Byleth was never one for speeches; and yet after her heart begins beating again she finds not only does she have more to say, but a captive audience in the Emperor herself.

**38 – Sojourn**

One day they will have a whole, peaceful countryside to explore together—that is their promise.

**39 – Share**

Guarded as they are, sharing starts small: with sweets, then to duties and longings, and finally a bed.

**40 – Solitary**

Time alone is precious and not to be wasted; they both understand that well.

**41 – Nowhere**

After Edelgard’s defeat on the battlefield, it takes time before Byleth lets others near her again.

**42 – Neutral**

There is no way to find middle ground in this war—yet Byleth hears of Edelgard’s approach and wishes it with all her heart.

**43 – Nuance**

Things are more complicated with the Professor around, for better or worse.

**44 – Near**

Byleth can sense when Edelgard is close by, like a small light glowing against her skin.

**45 – Natural**

From the start, they fit well together—is it due to their Crests, or perhaps something more delicate?

**46 – Horizon**

When Byleth asks for El’s hand, El finds the dawn’s rays against her back have sweeter warmth than ever before.

**47 – Valiant**

“I’m not a knight,” Byleth insists; El thinks of tales of bravery and justice and smiles to herself.

**48 – Virtuous**

There is more good in Edelgard than she knows—Byleth can sense this like a cool breeze in the depths of a cavern.

**49 – Victory**

Whenever Byleth returns from a fight unscathed, El finds that she counts that a stronger victory than whatever territory they gained.

**50 – Defeat**

“You’re stronger than before, El…I’m so glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated. :D


End file.
